Mustang
by Robingirl
Summary: What happens when Robin starts up a little game? Challenges and chaos of course! Read as the team and League get caught up into a fun little game of detection and reaction, as each try to best the boy wonder at his own game. Who will succeed, and who shall lose?
1. Prologue

**I know I'm also working on Kitty Cat Dilema and also technically trying to rework Rebel of the Night, but this has been sitting on my computer so I decided to upload it. I have some of the other chapters worked out, but I kinda don't like them so I'm probably going to rewrite them a bunch. So I advise not to expect a ton of updating with this until further notice. **

**Anyway, this story is based off a game a friend of mine created. It lasted for about a year, until I finally got into it at its dying point. However, the game holds many bus memories for me so I decided to create a story about it. Thus, here is the mustang game story.**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own this, otherwise Robin would either be with Wally or with me, nuff said.**

* * *

If you asked how it happened, no one could truly tell you. However, if you asked who's fault it is they could easily say that it's the little hacker's fault. It could be that it's easier to blame the youngest than anyone else, but when you're secretly a playboy's son you have a knack for this sort of thing.

What thing you ask?

Why, how about I simply tell you how the others found out.

It was before Zatanna and Rocket joined, when Kid Flash and Artemis hated each other and Superboy was oblivious to Miss. Martian's adoration.

They had just finished completing a mission and were waiting outside for the police. The teens were slightly bored and were wandering around in the parking lot while waiting, when randomly Robin shouted out "Mustang!".

Sure enough, a red mustang drives by, definitely not hiding the fact that it's speeding.

Robin then continues to hop around on all the random parked cars in the parking lot, as if he didn't just randomly shout out a car name.

"Uh Rob, why did you shout out mustang." Kid Flash asked.

"Oh, habit I guess." The acrobatic teen replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis questioned while walking over. Everyone else followed her.

"Well, my...uh, father just bought a new mustang two months ago and I wondered why since he had a perfectly good car to use. So I did some research on the car, and actually found them nice to look at if nothing else. Still wonder why my dad got one, but ever since I looked them up I got into trying to spot them on the road and now I just naturally call them out whenever I see one." Robin explained. Aqualad, Miss. Martian, and Superboy were confused.

"What's a mustang?" Miss. Martian finally asked. Superboy looked at her.

"A horse." He stated simply. The humans of the group laughed.

"Actually, while you are correct, it's also a type of car." Kid Flash told the aliens of the group. Superboy huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Everyone then decided that was enough car talk and started to break up to amuse themselves around the lot while still waiting for the police.

While continuing his hopping around on parked cars game, Robin managed to call out mustang 3 more times.

Artemis felt a challenge coming on and smirked to herself before calling out "Mustang!"

Thus, the random mustang game began.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Worthy of continuation or should I just not even bother? Review and tell me!**


	2. Artemis's Challenge

**So here is the first chapter. I have some of the others written out, however none are as good as this one(in my opinion)**

**So definitely expect a long wait for the next chapters. This one is definitely a side project since my main one is Kitty Cat Dilema(So do check that out) and this is kinda on the side(for when I get bored of the other cus you know, short attention span) and I'm having such a hard time with the other characters and getting them on the standards with this one.**

**I'm working on it though, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, otherwise Arty and Dicky would have gothamites bonding time together. Cus Gothamites stick together, its a rule**

* * *

Ever since that night in the parking lot when she managed to call out mustang, she had been on the look out for more of them. She even looked them up on the internet so she could study the body of the cars.

She's been getting good at this little game, if she does say so herself, which she does.

Of course, the little troll still is better than her! She still can't truly beat him at this game, no matter how hard she practice's in Gotham.

It's as if he has a radar.

Yet she still refuses to give up. She is determined to call out mustang before he can three times in a row.

The farthest she ever got with this challenge was one.

That doesn't stop her determination though.

She was determined this time though, she will complete this challenge.

That was what she was thinking when walking back home in costume and Robin unexpectedly popped up beside her.

"Hey Arty! Whatcha doing here in Gotham?" He said to her, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, hey Robin. I'm uh, here for my cousin again." She lied.

"Mhm, what for?" Artemis could just tell he didn't really believe her, which kind of worried her.

"Just visiting." That still wouldn't stop her from lying to him, no matter how much it hurt.

"Right. Do you want me to walk back with you? You seem kind of lonely walking by yourself." He offered. She almost declined, stating with she didn't need someone to watch over her and that she was fine, but something stopped her. Perhaps because this was Robin's turf, or maybe because she knew that he wouldn't tell the others about this and wouldn't question her or anything, or simply because she really was slightly lonely walking back home by herself. Either way, she ended up excepting his offer and they continued the walk toward her home.

"So, you visit often?" He asked, more as a conversation starter than anything.

"Yeah, we're close." Artemis replied. She then looked towards the street.

"Mustang!" She cried out. Robin looked at her blankly and then noticed the blue and black striped mustang driving away. He frowned at her.

"My city, my mustangs." He told her. She thought for a moment and then smirked.

"Not if I called it first hotshot. Besides, something tells me you know who I am anyway, so you should know that this isn't just your city in terms of living here." She stated. He pouted.

"So, it's still my city. I don't see you stopping Joker or Two-face on a weekly basis." His tone of voice reminded her of a little kid.

"Sorry little bird, once a gothamite always a gothamite and frankly that's all that really counts. That was my mustang, not yours. I called it first so I get dibs." He pouted again and started to walk off.

"Fine then, I'm not giving you any of my cookies then." He said sullenly. She stopped for a second after an attempt to catch up to him.

"Say what?! You have cookies and you don't even bother to tell me!" She cried out in horror. How dare he hide cookies on her!

"To late now. You lost all cookie rights the minute you stole my mustang." He said, still upset. She sighed and made a mental note to ask him for some cookies the next she saw him.

For now she'll just be happy she is one step closer to completing her goal.

**Break Line;0**

The next she managed to call mustang before the little troll was during a gotham mission between the two of them.

It was a simple mission Batman didn't have the time for, so he asked the only two un-super powered teens to do him a favor. Artemis felt honored Batman trusted her enough to let him have her in his city doing an actual mission.

You could also say it was batspeak for 'I trust you to keep my little bird safe', not that Artemis was saying she pictured Batman ever saying that about the youngest member.

She just seriously wanted the two of them to one day walk into the mountain laughing and hugging it out like a father and son, before Batman then protectively, as well as possessively, held his young partner near him while giving a mission before giving him a final goodbye when they must leave.

If you couldn't tell, she very much enjoyed Batman being protective of his partner. It meant he cared and loved the younger one, something her father never showed her.

She then looked around for the baddies, trying not to get emotional or accidentally clobber her teammate in an effort to let all of her emotional feelings towards the duo out.

She was suddenly glad when she noticed a group of the weapons dealers, happy for the distraction.

Grabbing Robin's attention from the other side of the building, she fired off an explosive arrow before jumping down into battle with Robin following behind.

After the main fight was over and they busted the weapon trade with the main guy behind it all wrapped up in rope, she turned back to Robin to talk to him about something.

That's when she saw one of the thugs weakly lift his arm and fire a shot towards the little bird. It felt like those slow motion movies, the fire of the gun, her scream, Robin whirling around to move out of the way, her moving towards him, the bullet hitting him, his screams of pain, her catching him as he fell, pulling an arrow out, loading the arrow into the bow, firing at his gun before he could fire another round, and then Robin's moans of anguish. When the world caught up with time, she quickly turned her attention to the bleeding boy in her lap.

"Robin! Robin! Answer me! Please! Don't you dare die on me you stupid troll!" She started gently shaking him to keep him awake. He weakly looked up to her.

"Ar...'mis. H-hurts, s...much." He weakly groaned. She glanced at his torso. She noticed he got hit near a lung, and prayed to the lords that it didn't damage anything important.

"I know kiddo, I know. But you have to hold on for me, ok. You know you can't lose consciousness, k lil' bird." She said in a weak attempt to keep him awake.

"Don...call m'...t..at." He then winced from the pain, gasping for breath. She quickly fumbled around for the communicator, before realizing she dropped hers earlier in water. She hated doing this to the poor boy, but she needed to call his mentor.

"Hey, little bird. I need to use your communicator to call Batman, ok? I don't want you to waste your breath, so I'm going to have to search your belt for it. Ok lil' bird." She knew while he said to not call him little bird, he actually calmed and relaxed a little from the nickname more than he would let on.

He could only weakly nod at the request to poke around his utility belt for the communicator while disabling the utility-belt's safety.

Artemis then started to search for the communicator, doing her best to avoid any awkward situation or to suddenly move the boy. After opening a bunch of random pockets she finally found what she was looking for.

"Batman, it's an emergency. Robin's been shot. I repeat, Robin's been shot." She called out into the communicator. It took a mere 3 seconds for a response to come in.

"On my way. Take him to safety." The line then went dead, but not before Artemis's blood turned cold from the sudden darkness in Batman's voice. She feared for these thug's lives now, and for hers.

She then glanced at the near lifeless body in her arms.

"Hey troll! What'd I say about dying on me, huh?" She said while suddenly, yet gently, shaking him awake again. Robin yelped in slight pain, but quickly relaxed again as the tenseness hurt his body even more.

"S...ry." He murmured. She was glad that he was smart enough to apply his own pressure, but considering his weak state she knew she would have to apply pressure to the wound once they moved out of the danger zone.

"Hey, little bird. We're gonna have to move, ok? I'm going to carry you to the fire escape over by that building. We'll sit by there unless we have to go to the roof. Can you handle that?" She asked him. She knew he was probably loathing himself for being weak, but she knew that it wasn't his fault. She felt like she should voice how strong he was being for her, but decided to wait until they moved.

She gently picked him up, stopping when he cried out in pain due to too much movement. When he stopped whimpering for a bit she took that as a sign to continue walking over to the fire escape. She almost didn't want to have to set him down, afraid she may cause him more pain. She knew that if she didn't though, he could bleed out from lack of pressure on his wound since he lacked the strength now to do on his own.

He whimpered again, but this time he was expecting it so he prepared for it more. She let his head lay on her leg and unclasped his cape so she could use it to apply more pressure. He didn't protest to it, but Artemis didn't really think he cared anymore, just wanted the pain to stop.

He almost lost consciousness again, but Artemis shook him gently again before sputtering nonsense about how mad she would be at him for making her have to deal with the wrath of Batman.

He knew she just didn't want to lose a friend, but would never admit it.

Even though he was awake, all coherent thoughts no longer existed in his mind. He just listened to her rambling and hidden fear while hoping that he didn't die because of a stupid thug with a gun.

That's around the time the sirens were heard.

"Batman! Over here! Please, he's dying on me!" Robin could swear he felt teardrops fall onto his cheeks, but didn't have the strength to tell her it was ok, that he was still alive. If for nothing else, than just for the fact he didn't want her to watch someone she cares about die in front of her, just like he had to.

He faintly heard the swoosh of a cape and someone nearly breaking down, felt strong arms embrace him and tell him don't be dead, while a female whispered how much she needed the 'little troll', and felt himself be lowered into a car and onto a familiar lap.

With pressure once again applied and tears falling again onto his face, he swore he faintly heard the girl whisper mustang.

Even though he was possibly on his deathbed, he smiled.

When he was up and going again, because no fricking way was he dying now when he was this close to being able to be healed and truly sleep, he would have to kick her butt for once again stealing his city's mustangs.

Because no one steals his mustangs after calling out Bruce's stupid new car like that*.

**Break Line;)**

The third time Artemis once again called out mustang before Robin was a month after the near death experience.

They were walking around Gotham in their civvies, deciding to have some ice cream before heading over to the mountain. Artemis was still slightly shaken up from almost losing Robin, but he made her swear not to tell the team about any of it. She only agreed, because she knew Robin knew who she was yet didn't tell anyone or even think less of her because of it. So she respected his wishes and helped him come up with a lie about why he had to sit out for awhile.

She also hid the fact that she hide a sneaking suspicion about who he really was, considering she ended up going to the batcave to help Batman save his little bird.

Now here they were, eating ice cream at some random ice cream shop, with Artemis making Robin blush from embarrassment at Artemis's new pet-name for him.

"Little bird, want me to wipe the ice cream off your face?" She teased. She knew how much he would act like he hated the horrid pet-name, but she also felt he also secretly was glad they were able to be this close to each other. The only other one he was truly, unbreakably, close to was Wally. Yet, since they were far apart from each other they couldn't always just meet up randomly, even with the superspeed benefits. So Artemis felt that even if she couldn't truly know who Robin was, being able to just meet up and hang out with him on almost any given day was enough for the little bird for now. She knew it was enough for her.

"I'm fine. Stop babying me. I'm thirteen not five." He said, mustering up what dignity he could have with ice cream all over his face from Artemis's prank. The archer thought it would be funny to shove his ice cream cone all over his face. He on the other hand did not.

Said Archer just laughed at his adorable little pout.

"Aww...is little Robby poo upset? Poor thing." She joked, laughing harder at his shocked face. He shook his head, before glaring at her.

"You evil person! I'm perfectly capable of cleaning my face, and I am not upset!" With that being said, he quickly wiped at his face before getting even more angrier at the fact that it was so sticky to the point that the napkin stuck it.

"I seriously think you need help with that." Artemis said, hiding her own shock.

"No! I'm fine!" He scrubbed harder, making it worse.

A man with some sunglasses and a professional outfit on walked up to Robin and grabbed a new napkin before gently wiping his face off.

Robin at first froze at the gesture, before relaxing into the man's hold on him. Artemis herself was debating to stab this man in the leg and run, or smile at how Robin looked strangely content with an adorable little smile on his face.

When the man was finished, Robin actually settled into his arms and quietly whispered thank you, causing the man to smile. Said man then turned to Artemis and spoke.

"How are you Artemis? I never really got to thank you for saving my son, but now I'm glad I found the chance to properly thank you. So I would like to offer you a chance to accompany us to France during Christmas time. No worries, we will be back before the holidays, but I thought it would be a proper way to show you how much it meant it to me that you were able to save him. I don't expect an answer right away, but I do hope you will think on it. So, what do you say?" Artemis blinked in shock. Robin himself didn't seem any less surprised.

"Uh, yeah I will totally think about it. I uh, didn't really think I did much to help him but thank you. Um, how should I contact you?" He smiled and handed her a business card.

"Just call me or tell Dick. I have a feeling you two will be hanging around each other more often. I hate to come and go so unexpectedly, but I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend to. Just wanted to stop by and tell you in person my proposal." He then turned to leave, before stopping just in front of his car.

"Oh and by the way, mustang."

Artemis could only stare in shock at the fact she just had a feeling she was trolled by the Batman himself, who owned that stupid blue and blacked mustang that caused Robin, or Dick, to get ticked at her.

She was so glad the rules didn't apply to him, because she totally said it before the mini troll as it drove away.

* * *

**Lol, did anyone see that coming? Anywho...did you guys like this as much as I did? You can tell me by reviewing lol.**

**But seriously, if you find mistakes or something, do tell! Or if you liked it lots, fave/follow/review it so I know that people are reading it. If you no like, tell me why!**

**Thanks though for reading, and I'll do my best to update ASAP**


End file.
